fb_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Silhoutte Paptimus
Origin Her mother died in birth, she is the human daughter of Skyline 925. Raised on Earth by a UHF soldier in england, to be a good girl and fight for freedom. She didn't know Skyline was her father until she met him on the battle field. Skyline with a human female During (the second Ninethie 925 book) Skyline was regenerating, so he had human feelings and slept with a woman called Maria when he was thirty. When he was thrity five, his final part went back to him and unlocked his NInethie within, he was regenerating and was to change face, size and person. He left her on her own to "save" he, but Maria died of heart break during child birth. Silhouette in the UHF Military trained, standing at six six and wearing power armour. She was a bad ass "super soldier" like hero. She smashed any rebels or gul'roks (an alien enemy of humanity in the Ninethie books) she was twenty one when she heard about Skyline. This started the war between humanity and Skylines "legion". Dark Times Skyline returned to Earth after his regeneration and realised that humanity was too destructive (by nature) to be kept alive. He created the first toxics and formed the "legion". He landed on Earth "washington" with two hundred toxic troops, killing the president of the United states and crushing the north U.S. Silhouttes adopted father was killed by a legion member as he tried to defend the president. It was only naturally that she would want revenge, she defended London during the final days of the war. Meeting Skyline on the battle field, she ran across a building and lept of the edge landing on his shuttle. After it crashed, Skyline simply got out and picked her up, he would have killed her, but he noticed that she had Maria's eyes. Unable to control his thoughts, he instantly retreated and soon began to realise humanity desrved a chance. Legion It took twelve years for humanity to rebuild, this is when the Primes and Toxics helped them. Skyline was still feared by humanity and a splinter rebel cell called "Red Legion" jumped him. The Prime minister was protected by Skyline as Aaron repelled the main rebels. Silhouette Kicked Aaron down, wearing black knight like armour and standing at seven foot she went to stab Skyline. Her blade bent against his Ninethie flesh, he didn't have many powers at this stage, and Aaron was still young too. So Skyline didn't know she was his daughter (she wore a mask) so he countered her and pushed the blade into her leg. He pulled the PM and Aaron out of there and The three of them defeated the rebels outside. Silhouette Hated Skyline now. She was finally defeated with the remnants of the Red legion when Julpi'tor "Legate of knowledge" shot her down in her MS. She realised Skyline was her father when the Legate called her Ninethie want to be. He however left her to the fate of Eden as a symbol of honour. She was rescued by a man called Shinobi. Rebirth She came to the Emperor and soon retrained and learnt the Toxic ways. She now is the Princess of the Toxic Empire. What does the future hold for this warrior? Category:Peaceful Category:Warrior